


that girl is a real crowd pleaser

by macdonalds



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds
Summary: Bucket list sex, y'know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no one has written about this car sex au before, pls fucking comment i wanna know if it sucked or not

The traffic line couldn't get any longer. 

"All I wanted was McDonalds," Seven huffs out intentionally slamming his head on the seat's head rest.

He turns to look at you and drags his lips into a tight, impatient line.

You nod and look infront of yourself, understanding why Seven's so damn impatient and aggrivated.

You could count the cars, the red and bright lights almost blinding as dust arised from the ground and upward the air outside.

Traffic hasn't been going anywhere for atleast an hour, and you were getting hungry as fuck, despite the fact that you literally ate about an hour ago. McDonalds would have been pretty nice about now, you think to yourself.

Seven shuts his eyes for a bit, head still resting on the neck rest, he turns the radio's volume up by 6 bars. 

His fingers ghost around your thighs, his touch lingering in a few places. Before you knew what was happening, you were already horny. 

"Don't do that," You shake his hand off of your thigh by moving it around, and he opens his right eye and shoots you a glance. He does it again; inching closer and closer to your womanhood.

The fact that the previously innocent gesture made you horny really says a lot, but hey, you couldn't help it. It had been a while, or like, 10 hours.

"What's wrong?" Seven asks innocently, fingers now resting dangerously close to your sex. 

"Nothing in particular," He nods, and unzips your pants. You gasp, in somewhat surprise, and in somewhat fear of people overhearing what was going to happen next.

"Good." His eyes closed, still, he sways his head to the beat of the music and shoves his hand down your pants. How seductive, how graceful. (Not)

His hand stayed there for a silent minute before he slightly lifts his hand out of your pants, and shoves it back in, only for it to come in direct contact with your pussy. You inhale sharply, and look over to him.

That bastards eyes were still closed. 

"If you're gonna finger me, just do it already--"

"Who said I'm gonna finger you?" He smiles, his hand still present, tucked into your panties.

"Me," You say, just wanting to get it over with. You really disliked being teased.

"Nah, your pussy just feels nice." He pressed against your vagina oh-so-slightly. 

"Dude," You roll your eyes, and cross your legs. His hand still remained in the same place, if not, even closer to the entrance of your pussy.

Then more silence followed. The traffic was still the same, no fucking movement whatesoever, and you were getting hornier by the second. 

"Seven, can you move?"

"Huh? Can't, there's no more room for the car to--" He babbles on, you shake your head and cut him off.

"Not the car, you asshole. Your hand,"

"Do you want me to?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"Dunno, do I?" You reply, raising your voice slightly.

The music went on in the background, and surprisingly you had no trouble hearing Seven when he spoke. 

"You're not wet enough--" 

"Make me, for fucks sake." You groan, tempted to push his hand away and finish your job for yourself.

He grins and moves his hand downward, until his palm is adjacent to your vulva. 

You hiss, he smiles. He opens his eyes and turns to you. He thinks for a brief moment and unbuckles his seatbelt and yanks his hand out of your underwear. He climbs over to your side of the car, which is the passenger seat, and sits on the floor, facing your body. It looks super crammed, and you have no idea how he could fit in such a small space. He pushed your seat back.

"These," He points to your clothes, "Off." 

You don't think for a second as you feverishly strip down to your undergarments.

"These too, slut," You felt that remark slap you in the gut, and boy, did it feel good. You could feel his breath on your clothed sex, too.

You smile and do as he says, not wanting to waste any time.

He snaps his fingers impatiently. God damn, this boy is so impatient.

He slaps your thighs as soon as every article of clothing has been peeled off of your body. You jump in your seat, slightly angry at Seven for scaring the shit out of you. His hands still remain.

He laughs, and you glare at him. He quickly wipes the smile off of his face, kinda.

He just goes for it before you even allow your face to relax from the glare. His nose is slightly poking you, and his glasses are foggy.  
He's super into it, but you can barely even breathe. 

You lean into the radio and turn the music up to the highest volume. Seven shakes his head in disapproval and detaches his face from your slippery vagina. He moves one of his hands from off of your thigh and to the volume button, setting it to a medium-low volume.

"I wanna hear you," He sighs. You shrug and fall back into your seat once again.

He connects his face with your pussy again, his hands clinging onto your thighs with an extremely tight grip. That shit was going to leave bruises, for sure. You don't mind.

He teasingly licks your clit, sucking here and there. He boldly slurps up your labia, and pulls the sensitive skin back a bit. You look down at him, and your eyes meet for a brief second before he allows your labia to slip from his mouth. He gets closer to your parting lips, and flattens his tongue to effectively lap at you.

You fist his hair and pull him closer to you. He drags his tongue towards your clitoris, and you are 100% sure that you squeeze his head so hard with your thighs that he gets dizzy. He wouldn't wanna pass out anywhere else anyways. You try thinking about where to put your legs, but you cant even think straight.

Oddly enough, Seven props your legs up on his shoulders, and resets his hands on your thighs like he previously did. This position gives him slightly better access to your pussy. 

After licking, slurping, and blowing your pussy, Seven finally slides one of his hands from your thighs to your pussy. He pushes his middle finger into your slick entrance, and groans at the sounds you make. The vibrations travel up your body, and the grip you have on his hair tightens. He palms his growing erection through his tight jeans.

"You're being slow," You breathe out. It was true, though. Compared to the other times Seven has eaten you out, his performance is lacking.

"It's the traffic," He mumbles, voice barely audible against your pussy; but audible.

"What about the traffic," 

He pulls his finger out of your sex, and looks up at you.

"It's slow, i'm not--" You cut him off and laugh.

"Tsk tsk, five out of ten, wouldn't bang in a car again." 

"Can I still change your mind?" He questions, pulling away from your wet heat.

"Can you?" You counter. He puts his hand on his chin and quirks an eyebrow.

The traffic was _still_ not going anywhere, he thought. If he fucked you in the backseat, maybe, he'd be able to make you cum in about 5 minutes. Traffic has been a thing for quite some time now, but It isn't very clear whether the traffic is going to move or not, though.

"Back seat," He slaps your thighs again, nearly jumping out of the car from the fright.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying."

"It wasn't annoying when I slapped your ass and bent you over the table and fucked your brains out, though, was it?" He retorts, earning a silent "true that" from you.

"Cool, good. Be a good little slut and move to the backseat like I said." He points to the backseats. You notice how clean the seats are. Such a shame that you were about to cum all over them, though.

You gather your legs up in your current seat, reach out to the back seat, and pause for a moment. Your right knee was balanced on the arm rest/seat base.

Seven doesn't mind the view. He slaps your ass harshly, eliciting a semi-loud shriek from you.

You practically jump to the back seat, and quickly spread your legs. They rest on the two front seats' head rest. 

If Seven didn't mind the view before, he fucking _loved_ the view now.

He gulps, waiting a few seconds before he unbuckles his belt, just to look at your spread legs and pussy. 

"Can I save this to the wank bank?" Seven asks, his long, thick cock out in all its glory.

You shake your head in disapproval, and pat your sex with your hand.

"Drying up," You huff out.

"Right," He subconsciously rubs his nose and awkwardly moves in between your legs, both of his knees resting on the edges of the back seats. It looks uncomfortable, but you are pretty sure he doesn't mind.p>

"How dry are you?" He asks obnoxiously. 

"For the love of god, stopfuckingdoingthatohmyfuckinggod--" mid sentence, he thrusts into you. Your inner walls stretching suddenly, you let out an uncomfortable grunt.

"Couldn't shut you up any other way, my dicks too far away from your mouth. Sorry." He turns his head around to check the placement of your legs, tapping your right ankle.

"Comfortable?" His voice sounds sincere enough, so you nod. 

He nods in acknowledgement and grabs your hips, his jacket getting in the way of seeing his own cock thrusting into you. Damn, he really liked that view. But, it _was_ getting quite hot in the car. As a simple resort, he takes it off and throws it somewhere behind him. He kisses you, and surprisingly, he is gentle at first. 

He slides his hand from your hip to your left breast, pushing it upward and holding it with no intention of letting it go. He begins to thrust again, his lips never leaving yours. 

He breaks away from the kiss and pulls your hips closer to him, your butt faintly brushes against his balls and he moans your name. 

"Does this feel good?"

He asks randomly. You don't answer him.

He rolls his eyes along with his hips, and delivers a harsh slap to your left breast.

"Does my cock feel good, slut?" 

You groan and hold on for dear life, your mouth open; never closing. His speed was godly, sweat trickling from his forehead to his neck and his hair swaying back and forth. 

"Answer me," You don't.

He somehow manages to speed up at an even faster pace, and at this point you can't hold back the moans that were inevitably escaping your lips.

"Like that?" He asks you, not really expecting an answer. You gulp and nod, although he probably can't tell due to the fact that you were bouncing around on his dick so much.

"Won't last for long if you keep on tightening around my cock like that," He pants, performance never dropping. His hands were on your hips, and your legs were beginning to feel sore from being up that high. The head rests of the front seats partially helped, but you were still overwhelmed. 

Seven's hip movements are getting erratic, and he is starting to moan louder and louder. His hand somehow finds your clitoris and he's rubbing you like he rubs his fucking cars. You bite your lip and tighten around him even more, the fact that other people were around made you feel even warmer. 

He grabs both of your legs from the head rests behind him, and holds them above your head. There goes your comfort, but hey, he is literally hitting your g-spot with every thrust. 

"I never knew I was that flexible," you breathe out, blinking away your tears. It felt so good, so damn good you need to cry about it.  
He grunts and groans above you, looking at your face from time to time. Also at your tits and pussy, but mostly your face. He seems to be enjoying himself. Score one for you.

 

After three minutes of harsh slaps and rough thrusts that sent your body flying upward a tad bit, he sharply intakes a tiny breath and eventually he pulls out. He lets go of your legs and grabs his dick, while you try to recover from the brutal fucking that just took place. You slowly place your legs on the ground.

"Don't do it h--" 

Before you could finish your sentence, he pumps his cock just above your sex, smearing his cum all over it. He lets out a satisfied sigh and gives you a thumbs up.

"Did I make you cum?" He scratches the back of his head, just waiting for an ego inflating answer.

"7 times," you pause, "I think."

"You can ride me if you want?" He shrugs, as if it was nothing.

"Too tired," 

"I don't mind fucking you again, just wait until we get to McDonalds, though, I can barely feel my legs--"

"My whole body is numb, Seven."


End file.
